Explanation of why I've been gone!
by INFJwriter
Summary: HI, guys! Long time no see! ...Explanation inside.


**A/N: So. HI! :)**

… **uh.**

 **...I'll just get straight to the point!** **~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ**

 **I am not dead! I'm just… not here! Anymore! There is a VERY SLIM chance that I will post something here again. Most likely, this account is dead.**

 **So, if you want to see me anymore, I suggest you go to my tumblr infjwriter. Or, better yet, my art blog infjarts. The reason is that I am currently writing and drawing an illustrated crossover of Ninjago and Undertale and posting it there. So if you like both of those, check my art blog out. We're actually approaching 100 followers there, and when I reach that milestone I will release a bunch of sketches for people to trace, color, what have you.**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **I am still beta reading… kind of. I have an established (kind of) connection with another Undertale crossover writer on FFN and we have a beta thing going on.**

 **Kind of. Long story.**

 **I loved being on FFN, I had a lot of fun talking with people here, but… I just fell out of it. After my Nightprowler series stopped, and my DotD rewrite ran out of juice, and I found tumblr a lot more fun than this, I just kind of… fell away from FFN. I just… found other things to do.**

 **As a result, I also fell out of the habit of writing. For a long time it didn't appeal to me. Instead I was just drawing. Don't get me wrong, I improved a ton with my art skills. But I just didn't write. I'm trying to get back into it with Ninjagotale (my aforementioned crossover), but it will take time.**

 **If you guys really enjoyed my past work, I sincerely hope you consider giving Ninjagotale a go. I have HUGE plans for it, it's going to be a BIG project. As a little sneak peek, I'll copy and paste the latest chapter (Chapter 3) below this message. The cast includes Morro/Chara, Misako/Toriel, and "Frisk"/Frisk. It's from Morro's point of view, just in case you get confused.**

 **I'm really sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long, guys. But I think this is goodbye if you aren't able to follow me on tumblr. I enjoyed the journey, but it's time to move on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-INFJ**

* * *

We move on to the next room to find two doors, one to the left and another down the hall to the right. Before we go much further, however, the phone rings. The child takes it out and presses the talk button. I listen in.

"Hello? This is Misako. You have not yet left the room, have you? There are still some puzzles up ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to attempt them yourself. Be good, alright?" She hangs up, and I feel a twinge of guilt.

"Well?" I ask, turning to the child. "Are we going back in there or what?"

"Do you _want_ to see that lollipop again?" they counter, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No."

"Then let's go."

I let out a frustrated huff, but without another choice I follow them anyway. They enter the room to the left, and inside we see a pedestal with a bowl of candy on it. A sign beside it reads "Take one."

"Will you take a piece of candy?" I ask the child. Instead of answering me, they simply take a handful of them and stuff it in their pocket. I look at them, dumbfounded. "It says take _one!"_ I blurt in disbelief. They don't answer. Instead they continue to take more, until their hand knocks against the side of the bowl. It tips over and spills all over the floor.

"Look what you've done!" I berate them, gesturing to the fallen bowl. To my frustration, the child still seems to not care.

" _Ugh!_ What is _wrong_ with you?!" I shout, my frustration at their apathy boiling over. "Do you not _care?_ Do you not _think_ about how your actions might affect others?" My mood does not improve when they simply walk out of the room, seemingly ignoring me. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" No response. My resentment rises as I wonder why, of all people, did this human have to wake me up. I always hated humans, but this one… _this_ one put the icing on the cake.

I exit the room after them and see them in a pile of leaves with another yellow star. "Leaves crinkling beneath your feet fills you with determination," I say.

The child looks at me with narrowed eyes. "How long are you going to narrate everything I do?" they ask with a frown.

"Depends. Does it annoy you?"

"Very much so."

"Then I'll do it as long as I want!" I tell them, grinning gleefully. "Anything that makes you mad!"

They roll their eyes, but they continue on anyway. I follow, smirking mischievously.

* * *

Mom calls again after we passed the first puzzle with little dark patches on the floor that you fall through (with absolute ease and no confusion whatsoever, of course). I had been trailing behind, reclining back in the air with my hands folded behind my head and eyes closed as I was pulled along behind the child. I open one eye when the phone rings, and turn my head and see the child pull out the phone to answer it. I move into an upright position in the air and float nearer to the child to listen in.

"Hello? This is Misako again. For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Butterscotch or cinnamon?" When the child answers butterscotch, she responds, "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" She hangs up.

"Good choice," I comment, knowing why she was calling. No response from the child. What a surprise. They take a few steps forward before the phone rings again. Mom again.

"Hello! This is Misako again! You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… would you turn your nose up if you saw it on your plate?" The child answers no. "Yes, yes, I see. Thank you for being patient, by the way." She hangs up again. Without a word, the child puts the phone in their pocket.

I quickly survey the room and see a rock on a path to a pressure plate and a row of spikes a few feet ahead. Without a moment of contemplation, the child simply pushes the rock onto the pressure plate. The spikes retreat into the ground. I look over at the wall and see a sign that they didn't bother to read. But this puzzle was pretty self-explanatory, so technically it wasn't that suspicious.

The next room is different. It has a large floor covered with the little dark patches like in the first puzzle. I smirk and move in front of the child. "Oh dear, whatever shall you do now?" I snark with mock concern. "The floor is absolutely covered with these things! One wrong step and you'll fall!"

"I suppose you're hoping to get a good laugh out of that," they say, their salt level as high as my sarcasm.

"Oh yes, I fully intend to find a lot of enjoyment in this."

"I'm sorry to say you'll be disappointed." With that, they walk right through me.

"Hey! What do you think you're…" I stop midsentence and watch openmouthed as they flawlessly traverse the entire room with a deadpan expression. When they reach the other side, they turn back to me, a small smirk on their face. My fists clench and my face twists into a snarl.

"What's wrong? You look a little miffed," they say.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I explode, throwing my hands in the air.

"I don't know why you're surprised. I'd think you'd be used to it by now. Guess I was wrong."

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS STUFF?! YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE DONE ALL THIS A MILLION TIMES BUT NO ONE RECOGNIZES YOU!"

"That's a story I'd rather not tell." With that, they turn and walk out the door into the next room. I let out a yell of frustration, wishing I had a physical body so I could give them the punch in their smug little face that they deserve.

I quickly survey the room and see a rock on a path to a pressure plate and a row of spikes a few feet ahead. Without a moment of contemplation, the child simply pushes the rock onto the pressure plate. The spikes retreat into the ground. I look over at the wall and see a sign that they didn't bother to read. But this puzzle was pretty self-explanatory, so technically it wasn't that suspicious.

We go into the next room to find a similar puzzle, except now there are three rocks and the spikes . They pushed the left and middle ones, but as soon as they touched the third one, the rock began to speak.

"Whoa, there, partner!" it exclaims. "Who said you could push me around?" The child asks curtly for the rock to move.

"Alright, just for you, pumkin." It moves, but just a little. The child asks again.

"HMM? You want me to move some MORE? Alrighty, how 'bout this?" It moves the same amount, but this time to the left, not forward. _Apparently this rock_ really _doesn't want to move,_ I think to myself. The child is much more specific in their request this time.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I got it." Finally, it moves onto the pressure plate. As we pass the rock, the child tells it to stay there.

"You're givin' me a real workout," the rock replies as we cross the bridge. We next enter a room with another yellow star. There is also a table with moldy cheese that looks like it's been there quite a long time. As the child touches the star, I check out the cheese. It's stuck to the table. I feel another invisible pull on me and sigh. Apparently the child really wants to progress.

We enter the next room and find something new. Not a puzzle, but what looks like the head, arms, and torso of a rusty robot, yet is a bit translucent. It is lying on the ground, blocking the path forward.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"are they gone yet zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

I turn to the child. "This robot keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to be asleep," I tell them.

They roll their eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious," they say in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Sir Sarcastic," I spit back. "Will you move it with force or not?"

As an answer, they walk forward and almost bump into the ghost. The child's soul is pulled out of their chest again, and the world turns black and white…

Once again, we are faced with the four buttons and stats. In front of us is the robot, looking dismal. Words start appearing. I read them. "Here comes Echo." The child presses check. I read the words appearing before me.

"CHECK: This robot doesn't seem to have a sense of humor, but he seems sad about something…"

"Oh, I'm REAL funny." Echo mourns morosely in a robotic voice. He starts crying white tears that the child dodges flawlessly. They select cheer this time. I continue to read.

"CHEER: You gave Echo a patient smile."

"heh…" The robot barely manages a laugh, and begins crying again. The child once again dodges them perfectly without a single misstep.

"Echo looks just a little bit better," I read before the child presses cheer again. "You told Echo a little joke."

"heh heh," he laughs, almost for real this time. Now, instead of more attacks coming, words appear in front of the child's soul.

 _"REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY."_

"Cheering seems to have improved Echo's mood again," I read. As the child cheers again, I read the new words appearing. "Echo wants to show you something."

"let me try…" Instead the tears fly upwards, creating a top hat on Echo's head. "I call it 'dapper bot…' do you like it…"

"Echo eagerly awaits your response," I read. They cheer once more.

"oh gee…" The world's color returns as Echo ends the battle. "i usually come to Old Ninjago City because there's no one around… but today I met somebody nice… oh… i'm rambling again… i'll get out of your way…" With that, the little ghost robot disappears. I turn to the child.

"You know," I begin, my eyes narrowed at them, "I don't think you're being nice to people for the sake of being nice."

"Says the person who tricked me into wasting time reading a pointless sign," they counter.

My fists clench. "I've been dead for who knows how long, okay?!" I snarl. "It's been a while since I've had fun so I think I'm allowed to have a good laugh!"

"Hm. I suppose that's true. You haven't had fun in a good while."

"What's that supposed… to… mean…" I trail off as a wave of dread washes over me. I watch, a terrible feeling wracking my mind as a sly smile slowly crawls up the child's face. "How much do you know?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"There's not a whole lot I don't know, _Morro."_ they say mysteriously.

I gasp and my eyes widen in alarm. I never told them my name. How did they know? My surprise turns back into loathing as their smile grows. "You're lucky I don't have a physical form," I growl, barely containing my anger. "Because if I did, I would make you feel pain like you've never felt it before."

"It can't be as painful as buttercup poisoning, can it?"

I freeze at the comeback, all of my thoughts screeching to a halt. My angry expression melts into wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock. For a moment, I'm too stunned to respond. But after a moment of processing what had just transpired, my lips curve into a wide smile. My brother called it my "creepy face" in lighthearted play, but on the surface it was reserved only for the people I despised the most.

"I changed my mind," I said, my voice dripping with hatred. "If I get a physical form, I'm not just going to hurt you. I'm going to _kill_ you."


End file.
